Our Month Off
by Heartsoup
Summary: Sakura left Konoha on Vacation and now Naruto and Sasuke have a month off from any training or missions. Will they be able to party or just argue the whole month? HIATUS
1. The Invitation turns sentamental

Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto or anything related to it because if I did, their plot line would turn out ALOT more different then it is now.**

A/N**: Yay! its time to write another story! But this time, its a Naruto story -gives smile-**

**Naruto: Are you serious? A story about me? Yay! Thank you HeartX!! -jumps over to HeartX and gives a hug-**

**Sasuke: I wouldn't be so happy Naruto. HeartX is known to write a few "abnormal" things about us.**

**HeartX: THATS RIGHT! This is my story Naruto, so anything I say goes.**

**Naruto: -let goes of HeartX- -gulp- Y-You m-mean...**

**Kakashi: Yes, no ramen for you Naruto.**

**Naruto: NOOOOOO!! -runs into random room-**

**HeartX: -gives annoyed sigh- Sasuke, do me a favor and go get your best friend.**

**Sasuke: Why should I? You have no authority over me.**

**HeartX: -shows evil face- Oh yes I do. I could write the most craziest, fluffiest, lemon, yaoi story about you and... -points toward the room Narutos in-**

**Sasuke: -shudders- Ok, ok, don't get crazy now. -runs toward Narutos room-**

**Kakashi: Are you sure you can trust Sasuke to get Naruto?**

**HeartX: Why do you ask? -raises eyebrow-**

**Kakashi: just think about it. Naruto. Sasuke. one room. alone...**

**HeartX: PERVERT!! STOP READING SO MANY YAOI FANFICS!! -throws frying pan-**

**Kakashi: -falls to the ground, book still in hand-**

**HeartX: Ok, I gotta start this story now cause this is distracting me too much! so read the story while I go and try to get Naruto to come out of the room. ****-picks up frying pan-**

* * *

Our Month Vacation

"See you guys! I'll miss you Sasuke!"

With that said, the bus doors closed and Sakura was gone.

Faces dropped with sadness while others dropped with relief.

"Well Sakura is gone. So since she won't be back for a month, we have no training during her absence."

And a poof of smoke seperated the two boys from their sensai.

"So what do we do now?" loud-mouth Naruto questioned in a low voice that was just above a whisper.

Sasuke didn't say anything but sighed happily as he started to walk out of the bus station where him, Naruto, and Kakashi saw Sakura off.

Naruto quickly followed, not wanting to be left alone in the station.

Finally reaching outside, the boys breathed in the fresh air, and at the same time, let out a long sigh. After a long silence, Sasuke finally spoke.

"Well since it just us two, I guess we could hangout at my place. Come on." Sasuke said gesturing for Naruto to follow him.

The yellow-haired boy grinned as wide as he could until his mouth became the object of Sasuke's attention.

"Are you serious?! I get to finally see the almighty mansion of Uchiha?! Yea!"

Naruto quickly ran up to Sasuke latching onto his arm and both boys started walking at the same pace. Sasuke didn't realize what his friend was doing because his thoughts took over his mind, making him unaware of his surroundings. But once he snapped out of it, a blush started to creep onto his face.

Sasuke wanted to look at Naruto and start questioning why he was griping onto his arm like they were boyfriends but Sasuke was afraid of what Naruto would say about his face being all red and what perverted thoughts were circuling around and onto his face.

Naruto, on the other hand, was feeling happy that Sasuke didn't start cussing him out or even snatch his arm back because he didn't feel like putting up with his friend's know-it-all attitude. And since Sakura wasn't there, Naruto had nothing to prove to someone he liked of how amazing he was and how much of a jerk Sasuke was so he could inflate his own ego.

So the two ninjas walked together as Naruto kept Sasuke's arm as close to his chest as he can. There was an awkward silence between the two of them that made Sasuke nervous. Soon his nervousness finally over took his blushing mode and within two minutes, the red started to fade away slowly. It wasn't any longer after the transformation happened, Sasuke was about to blurt out a question about the "holding-of-the-arm" action until the yellow-haired ninja spoke first.

"I think we're here Sasuke." He said pointing to a sign that said 'Uchiha Manor' in bold writing and was nailed to the top of a wooden gate that stood in front of Naruto big, blue eyes.

Sasuke pulled out a gold key from his tan pouch that hung lightly from Sasuke's clean white shorts.

Naruto, letting go of his friend's arm by this point, watched as Sasuke walked up to the wooden gate to unlock the golden lock that was the main object blocking entrance to the "almighty" Uchiha Mansion. As the 'click' from the now unlocked lock was heard from Naruto, his face began to glow with the thought of seeing the object of every fangirl's and fanboy's desire.

Sasuke put the key back into his pouch and pushed open the huge gate doors.

"I can't believe you live here Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as his sparkly blue eyes widen as he layed them onto the Uchiha Manor that stood before the two.

"Yeah, it has gotten bigger since the last time... Itachi was here." Sasuke poured out getting depressed as the word 'Itachi' slowly went by.

Naruto noticed as Sasuke's head slowly fell from the sight of his home, down to the depths of his feet.

Naruto didn't know if he should say something during this silence, but he knew that something needed to happen to help bring Sasuke back from his emotional state.

So Naruto did something to no one would expect him to do, not even himself. Naruto took a deep breath and took four steps until he was standing in front of Sasuke. Taking another deep breath to calm his last bit of nerves, he took two more steps closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke started to notice his friend was getting closer toward him, but for what reason? He looked up quickly to see Naruto jump even closer.

But it was too late.

Two seconds after he lifted his head up to figure out what the blonde was thinking of doing, Naruto had stretched his arms wide and put his skinny, tanned arms around the Uchiha.

* * *

A/N: **ahahaha!! cliffie! Im so evil.**

**Sasuke: Hey! hey! hey! I thought you said there was gonna be no yaoi in this story!**

**HeartX: I never said that. Besides that wasn't yaoi. Trust me, you would know if there was some yaoi. -gives evil grin-**

**Naruto: -walks up to HeartX and Sasuke-**

**HeartX: Where have you been? Were in that room the whole time?! Sasuke, I thought you were gonna get him out for me??**

**Sasuke I was, but then Naruto convinced me to let him stay.**

**Naruto: Uh, yea! I convinced him. -looks over at Sasuke-**

**HeartX: Y-you mean y-you... oh wow, Naruto. I never knew you would do such a thing. -scratches head-**

**Naruto: Huh? What are you talking about?**

**Sasuke: I don't know. Shes crazy.**

**HeartX: Sasuke... Meow Purr No Jutsu! -does special jutsu to turn Sasuke into a cat- **

**Sasuke: WTF?? Why'd you turn me into a cat?!**

**Naruto: -looks at Sasuke- Aww! hes so cute! Can I keep him?**

**HeartX: Sure Naruto. Do whatever you want. -smiles- And Naruto?**

**Naruto: -looks over at HeartX with Sasuke in his hands-**

**HeartX: Lay off the drugs. Both of you. Its effing up my story. And Sasuke, I know about those magazines under your bed.**

**Sasuke: -turns red-**

**HeartX: Ok, thats all my little ones. Be sure to review while I go and burn Sasuke's "Mags". Bye! Til next chappie!**


	2. A Plan Turns Backwards

Disclaimer- **I do not or ever will own Naruto. If i did, Tsunade would be dead. Sorry!**

**A/N: Yay! im finally back from the long holiday mayhem! Crazy times...**

**-dead silence-**

**HeartX: Where is everybody?**

**-hears running footsteps coming closer and closer-**

**Naruto: IM SO SORRY THAT WE'RE LATE!! PLEASE FORGIVE US!**

**Sasuke: Well, the show we were watching ran a little late.**

**HeartX: and what show is so important... THAT YOU HAD TO COME LATE?! -turns big and evil-**

**Naruto: Bleach.**

**HeartX: -goes from anger to calm clarity- Bleach?**

**Naruto & Sasuke: -nods in unision-**

**HeartX: Well, yes. Bleach is very important. I suppose you can't miss that.**

**Sakura: HEY YOU KNOW WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT? -yells while walking toward us three-**

**Naruto: What Sakura?**

**Sakura: -catches up to the group- I'm not im this story. How come?**

**-all three look toward HeartX-**

**HeartX: Well... lets get on with the story then!! Go! Go! Go!**

**Naruto, Sasuke, & Sakura?**

* * *

Chapter 2 - A plan turns backwards

No words left Naruto's lips but the raven haired boy understood exactly what his friend was doing, but he couldn't believe it.

Emotional comfort from none other than the loud-mouth ninja.

At first with the grasping of Sasuke's arm and now a soft, yet firm, hug in front of Sasuke's manor?

_'Is this really Naruto?' _Sasuke wondered in awe as his eyes widened.

Naruto finally let go with a tiny smile on his face.

They were face-to-face, with Naruto's little grin and Sasuke, who was still in shock.

After a few minutes of staring at each other with the funniest of faces, the raven kid came to his sences and was the first of the two to speak.

"Come on, I think its better we'd go inside instead of wasting time out here."

Naruto nodded without a word and both boys headed toward the front door of the mansion.

It took about ten minutes for them to reach the house, but during that time, neither of them said a word. But their subconsious minds had been doing alot of the talking. Each concluded one question that desired an answer more than death for the moment.

**What will happen when we get inside?**

Their destination came to a stop as they had reached the front door after an awkward moment that seemed forever.

Taking another key out from his pouch, Sasuke put one hand on the doorknob while the other hand had the key. Together they combined as the key was pushed in, and the door opened like magic.

Naruto was the first to go inside, as Sasuke insisted.

They each took off their shoes and were left by the door.

Sasuke closed the door in dramatic effect to make the house pitch black because there were no lights on in any room.

The door closed and Sasuke turn to the lights.

A big chandler over the living room was brighter than any light in the entire house. The rays from it layed over all around the tile floors and glass windows which made Naruto's jaw drop in awe at the sight of the inside of the mansion.

"Sasuke, your house... it looks better inside than outside!"

A/N: _Ok, im not so great at describing the inside of houses let alone the Mansion. So lets just say- Sakura would have sex with Lee to see this place._

Sasuke smirked at the comment and lead his stunned buddy into the living room.

The room had a big, black wrap around couch that faced a 44" plasma hanging above the vintage brick fireplace that was decorated with many Uchiha family photos.

The yellow haired ninja was about to really examine those pictures, maybe even see if he could find a picture that proved that Sasuke wasn't so cold-hearted. That was until Sasuke walked from the kitchen with two sodas in his hands.

Naruto didn't even notice he had left but he didn't think too much of it.

Sasuke offered Naruto a soda and took one for himself.

The ravened boy sat on the couch next to the blonde, but made sure there was some space between the two of them. He didn't want to take any chances of having Naruto crawl all over him again.

Naruto opened his soda can and took a sip. Sasuke watched like an acual raven at Naruto's mouth to make sure that his hyper-side didn't get the best of him and spill any soda on his own beloved couch.

Once the yellow-haired kid finished, he put his soda safely in his lap without a drop being misplaced anywhere. Sasuke sighed out his tension and opened his own soda.

"Sasuke, are those pictures up there... your family?" Naruto cautiously asked with not a drop of anger or any other emotion clouding his question and looked Sasuke straight in his eyes.

Sasuke said nothing but nodded and took another sip so he wouldn't have to answer anymore.

The blonde friend just decided to drop the subject and move onto some other one.

"Sasuke, what do we do now?" This time, he had asked with more excitement in his breath and got a better response from the other boy.

"Well... we could watch a scary movie. Want to?"

Naruto had a cold chill that made its way down his spine and shook his body into a shiver when Naruto heard the words 'Scary Movie'.

'_Figures, only Sasuke would pass the time with a friend by watching... -gulp- scary movies._'

The blonde had an afraid look on his face as he started to nibble on his lip.

The sight of this made Sasuke's expression turn into another smirk.

"Are you scared Naruto? Mr. "I'm-going-to-be-Hokage!" is afraid of a little scary movie? I don't believe it." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"I'M NOT SCARED TEME!!" Naruto yelled with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Then which movie would you like to watch?"

"Uh... um... w-whatever y-y-you choose."

Sasuke shrugged and put his soda on the coffeetable in front of them. He walked over to his DVD shelves that consisted many types of DVDs.

A/N: _Yes, Mr. Uchiha is a movie fanatic. x3_

Sasuke started to search when he suddenly got an idea.

'_Maybe if I find the scarest movie for Naruto to see, he would be scared senceless and shut up for the rest of the day._'

"Hmm..." Sasuke muttered when he had finally found the one. The one that would shut his yellow-haired friend up.

Putting his hand out to grab the movie, the raven gave a mental smile.

"W-which one d-did u you choose Sasuke? Naruto feared as his teeth started to chatter.

"Oh, nothing much. Just 'The Grudge'." Sasuke said as innocently as possible.

The blonde nearly fainted when he heard the title of the movie his friend picked out. He had never seen it before but he was told the tradgic story of when Kiba first saw it. saw it. Kiba had screamed during the movie and wasn't able to sleep for two days. After what Naruto heard, watching the movie was out of the question for him. But now, Naruto was worried on whether to watch it or not.

'_What do I do? What do I do? Should I just make up an excuse and get the hell out of this house? Or should I just bare the pain and watch it? But if I dont watch it, Sasuke will taunt me with the thought forever if I don't watch it. Ahh!! Why does he have to be such a teme?!_ '

Sasuke put the DVD into the player and sat back down on the couch where he was before. He waited until Naruto couldn't bare the movie anymore.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

It was about an hour into the movie. Naruto was filled with fright and he held a black pillow to his face. He held it to where it would shield his eyes from certain moments but also to where Naruto could still watch the movie for Sasuke's sake.

In the movie, it came to a part where Sarah Michelle Gellar was on the bus and was looking out of the window to see the little boy's face.

The scene came and went within a blink of an eye without any emotions of terror. Well... if you were Sasuke at least. Naruto saw the scary scene as it popped up unexpectedly which made Naruto screech unlike anyone has ever heard before. Especially Sasuke.

Naruto screeched as he jumped onto Sasuke's lap with fear and hung onto one of his arms.

**-Owari-

* * *

**

A/N: **... and yet again, another cliffie. Compliments of HeartX.**

**Naruto: Hey! How come I'm the one who gets scared?!!**

**HeartX: Well, Naruto, because it would be a bit out of character if Sasuke screamed and jumped into your lap. Don't you think that would be kinda weird?**

**Sasuke: Exactly. I would never do such a thing. Thank you HeartX.**

**HeartX: -smiles- Your welcome! -in high pitch voice-**

**Sakura: I'M NOT IN THIS CHAPTER EITHER! HOW COME?!**

**HeartX: Cause your in another village! Remember the beginning?! Now your just sit down, shut up, and listen you psyco fangirl!!**

**Sakura: Sasuke... Are you just gonna let her say that to me?**

**Sasuke: Well, she does have a point.**

**Sakura: -starts to cry- -runs into another room-**

**HeartX: Yeah! Alright Sasuke! **

**-HeartX & Sasuke high five-**

**Naruto: I think I'd better check on Sakura.**

**HeartX: Ok, Naruto. You go do that while I finally wrap up this chappie. Please Review my little ones! I would mean alot to... uh... Sasuke! -smiles- Until next chappie my little ones! Bye!**


End file.
